La Princesse et le Héros
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Forcystus est mort. Paix à son âme. Mais bon, son âme demeure, et elle est bien décidée à nous raconter sa vie. Surtout sa vie amoureuse. Non mais oh! Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est un désian que l'on n'a pas de vie sentimentale! Dédié à Aliénor.


_**Disclamer:**_ **_Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'Ephraim et Eirika, Elincia, Geoffrey et Tana ( Fire Emblem): cf la fiche de Forcystus ^^_**

_**Résumé:**** Forcystus est mort. Paix à son âme. Mais bon, son âme demeure, et elle est bien décidée à nous raconter sa vie. Surtout sa vie amoureuse. Non mais oh! Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est un désian que l'on n'a pas de vie sentimentale!**_

_**Couple:**** ForcystusxKate**_

_**La princesse et le héros**_

Bonjour à vous tous. Je m'appelle Forcystus, j'ai vingt-trois ans et je suis un peu mort, vous voyez? Il y a une auteur tarée, Marina, qui a absolument tenu à accéder au souhait d'une amie et de lui expliquer ma vie sentimentale par écrit. Vu que je n'ai plus rien à faire, autant l'aider. D'autant plus que cela mettra à terre le préjugé selon lequel un désian n'a pas de vie amoureuse. Car j'en ai eu une.

Autant commencer par le début. Je vais, en gros, vous résumer mon histoire familiale. Je suis né d'un mariage de demi-elfes et je suis l'aîné d'une fratrie de trois enfants. J'ai un petit frère et une petite sœur, Ephraim et Eirika. Ils ont seize ans, si vous tenez à le savoir. Pour les férus des signes astrologiques, étant natif du vingt-huit juillet, je suis donc Lion. Contrairement à une légende urbaine stupide, je suis né à Sybak, Tésséha'lla. Je pense que je vais vous épargner le récit de mon enfance, vu qu'elle est tout à fait banale et inintéressante. Faisons une belle ellipse temporelle voulez-vous? Et puis, si vous ne le voulez pas, tant pis pour vous, je le fais quand même.

C'est à dix-huit ans que j'ai rencontré celle que j'aime, ma princesse, comme j'aime l'appeler. Car elle est une vraie princesse. Son père était né d'un roi et d'une roturière, il pouvait prétendre au trône de Tésséha'lla. Par conséquent, sa fille est une princesse. Une princesse qu'il a manipulé, utilisé et renié, le bâtard. Pour la peine, quand il mourra, je tuerai son âme définitivement. Vous avez reconnu les personnages? Le pontife de Tésséha'lla et sa fille, Kate. Cela vous surprend? Moi aussi quelque part. Kate est une fille qui ne ressemble en rien à son père. Enfin bref. Là n'est pas la question. Je l'ai rencontré alors qu'elle avait, par miracle, réussi à sortir du laboratoire souterrain de l'académie. Cela m'avait étonné, une jeune femme sortant par une plaque d'égout. On a commencé à discuter, juste comme ça. Elle venait d'arriver sur ordre de son père. Comme elle est très intelligente, il voulait qu'elle mène des recherches sur les exsphères. Parfois, elle m'expliquait ses travaux mais malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je n'y comprenais rien. Pour moi, la chimie se limitait à la panification. Si je n'avais pas eu l'opportunité de briller aux yeux du Cruxis, je serais devenu, en toute logique, l'héritier de mon père et j'aurais repris sa boulangerie. Ma foi, cela n'aurait pas été plus mal. J'aurais pu épouser Kate et vivre plus longtemps.

Quoi? Vous êtes étonnés par la profession de mon père? Vous vous attendiez à quoi? A ce que je sois un fils de riche? Pas du tout! Je suis issu d'un milieu modeste et j'en suis fier.

Le temps passant, je me suis attaché à Kate. Oserai-je l'avouer? Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle dès que je l'ai vue. C'est cliché mais pourtant c'est vrai. Elle ne voyait pas ce que je lui trouvais. Oh trois fois rien Kate! A mes yeux, tu étais juste une incarnation d'Aphrodite avec l'intelligence d'Athéna et la modestie d'Hestia. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas grand chose, tu les surpasses toutes les trois. Ah pardon, vous étiez encore là! Désolé, franchement, sur ce coup-là, c'est pas fait exprès! Enfin bref. Un jour, Kate devait se rendre à Exire pour ses recherches. J'étais dans le Cruxis depuis peu. Si je suis devenu un Cruxisien, c'était pour elle. Je voulais briser ses chaînes. Qu'elle soit libre et reconnue par tous. A l'époque, ma mission était juste de donner des compte-rendu sur l'état du pays. Rien de bien sorcier. Quand j'ai appris que Kate devait voyager pour son travail, je lui ai proposé de l'accompagner. Une jeune femme voyageant seule avait plus de chance d'être attaquée. Elle accepta pour mon plus grand plaisir. Le voyage se passa plutôt bien. Ce fut plutôt le séjour qui fut animé. Un groupe raciste humain avait débarqué par je ne sais quel miracle a Exire et voulait exterminer les habitants. Je les ai combattus, le temps que les habitants se cachent. C'est là que j'ai perdu mon bras gauche. Arraché net. Les cons étaient très bien équipés. Cela ne m'a pas empêché de les tuer. J'ai perdu connaissance après. Ma vie avait changé quand je me suis réveillé. Aux yeux du Cruxis, je n'étais plus un sbire, j'étais le Héros Désian. Aux yeux d'Exire, j'étais le Héros demi-elfe. Je m'en fichais pas mal. Kate m'avait avoué qu'elle m'aimait à mon réveil. C'était à mes yeux la plus belle des choses. Vous voyez le canon que j'ai au bras gauche? C'est elle qui l'a crée. Elle savait pour moi, pour le Cruxis. Elle a voulu m'aider comme ça. Quand le Seigneur Yggdrasill m'a annoncé que j'allai être promu Cardinal Désian, mes sentiments étaient partagés. J'étais honoré par cette promotion bien sûr, je détestais suffisamment les humains pour leur faire du mal mais accepter signifiait tout quitter. Ma famille, mes amis, mon monde même. Mais surtout être loin de Kate. Alors nous nous sommes fait une promesse. Dès que le Seigneur Yggdrasill me virait des Cardinaux et achetait mon silence, je retournai auprès d'elle et je l'épousai.

J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir la voir peu avant que je ne meure.

Maintenant que je suis mort, je dois avouer que je regrette un peu de m'être allié au Cruxis. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je serai peut-être toujours vivant, inconnu aux yeux de l'Histoire mais surtout aux côtés de celle que j'aime et de l'enfant qu'elle porte. Pauvre petit. Moi, je pourrai le voir de là-haut mais lui ne pourra jamais me voir. Je crois qu'il s'en fichera un peu que je sois un héros. Ce ne sera pas d'un héros qu'il voudra mais d'un père. Un vivant au lieu d'un mort.

Et merde, voilà que vous me faîtes pleurer maintenant! Tant pis, au point où j'en suis. J'espère que vous avez su ce que vous vouliez. Je vous laisse. Au revoir.

_**FIN**_

_**Dédié à Aliénor.**_


End file.
